Merror (NBZP)
Merror is a Toa of Fire. History Pre-RPG Little is known about Merror's past. He almost refuses to talk about it altogether, but it is clear that something terrible happened, and because of it Merror can be reluctant to work with others; he says he doesn't want to "put them in danger". First Appearance While swimming in Lake Pala, Merror heard the sound of Aryll's hut exploding. He ran to the scene, where he found the Le-Matoran, who was badly burned. He had mixed lightstone and heatstone powders, and the resulting explosion destroyed his hut. Two other beings also arrived to help: Arjun and Malvox. Merror realised that the sound had also attracted a swarm of Nui-Rama, from which the group then fled. Malvox vin e-swung Aryll to safety, but Merror and Arjun were forced to run on foot. Three Nui-Rama attacked them , and were easily beaten, but a fourth caught them by surprise and carried Merror away. Finding himself high above the tree canopy, Merror melted the Rahi's infected masks. It then dropped him, and he fell a long way before crashing into one of the Le-Koro platforms. He was carried off to a medic's hut, where he awoke a day later. Journeys with Mirr and Mir Merror joined the party that took part in the Battle of the Caravan , and saved Mirr from a Xa-Koro Toa of Fire. He later joined up with Mirr and Mir (causing various name problems) to journey across the Island. In Onu-Koro they fought the Infected Toa of Earth Voriki, removing his mask. When the group then left for Po-Koro, Merror fell behind and was attacked by a Rahkshi of Heat Vision. He was able to kill it by absorbing the heat from its blasts and then melting its Kraata casing. The effort involved rendered him unconscious, but his friends returned and brought him back to Onu-Koro, where he missed the fight with Infected Mirr. Stay in Ta-Koro Merror suggested they go to his home Koro of Ta, which they did. The group separated there, Merror going to the Magma Lounge. There, Merror stopped a Toa of Minerals attacking Kalmir for speaking openly in opposition to Makuta. He explained to Kalmir why it was dangerous to speak so openly, and took him with him to see his friend, Stralix. He and Stralix exchanged news while Kalmir browsed the selection of weaponry, but they were interrupted by an Inquisitor looking for Kalmir. They refused to talk to the Inquisitor, and left, as Stralix wanted to buy powdered crystals and repeat Aryll's experiment. Merror and Stralix split up, and Merror began to make his way to Jala's guardhouse. On the way, however, he met a badly injured Compassion, who he gave some basic medical help and sent on his way. He later fought off first a Xa-Koronan Red Mage, and an insane Toa of the Green, saving a Matoran from each, before finally being able to speak with Jala. Appearance Merror is a tall, imposing Toa. His armour is dark red, silver and black. His mask is a red Calix, behind which his eyes are a piercing bright green. Abilities and traits As a Toa of Fire, he can create, control and absorb fire. He has increased physical abilities due to his Calix. At heart, Merror is kind and compassionate. This is not always obvious, as he is ferocious in battle, but he does not kill his enemies unless there is no other way. Merror can be something of a loner, and unwilling to work with others - saying he doesn't want to "put them in danger". Merror is fast, dextrous and agile, and intelligent. He is a highly skilled fighter, but also has extensive knowledge about most things on Mata Nui. He has some medical ability, but only for "patching up" in the field. Weaknesses Merror's focus is on hand-to-hand combat; he has little means of fighting at long range. Friends and Allies *Jala *Stralix - an "old friend" of his *Mirr and Mirama - a Matoran and Turaga respectively with whom Merror travelled for a while *Kalmir Category:Toa (NBZP)